


The Ultimatum

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Arguing, Disagreements, Fighting over Mickey, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:I hope you find time and interest for this! So Mickey gave Ian an ultimatum that he would only take Ian back if he agreed to share Mickey with this new guy who had been there for him when Ian wasn't.   Alternative summary. Mickey gives Ian an ultimatum. Ian loves Mickey too much to say no.Mickey is glad to see that things are working out. Or so he thinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some prompts make me smile sometimes. Ur minds go to weird places. He he hee
> 
> Here we go!

Mickey just got released from jail after an year due to lack of tangible evidence. The first thing he does when he gets home is take a nap. When he wakes up he finds a text message from Jessie. He smiles and thinks about what to reply. Jessie had been his cellmate back in prison but more than that he was also his fuck buddy. Mickey may only have been in jail for a year but he really appreciated having someone to fuck whenever he wanted to.

And what was even better was the fact that Jesse had gotten released the same day as him. Which was super convenient since they could just keep what they had going. 

He tried not to think about his redheaded ex boyfriend. Because that was what Ian was, his ex. And last Mickey heard Ian was dating some black fireman. So obviously Mickey would continue to fuck Jessie. Besides, he liked the guy. He didn't talk much, he minded his own business, it was the reason why Mickey had be drawn to him in the first place. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

Ian had been single for three months now and it sucked. He really didn't like being single. But he also didn't want to date just anyone. Everytime he thought about dating though, he wondered what Mickey was doing right now and how prison was treating him. 

If only Mickey hadn't been arrested, they would probably be fine right now. 

He gets up and walks downstairs. It's just Carl in the house. "Hey man."

"Hey. You going to see Mickey?" Carl asks and Ian wonders where that came from. 

"Umm... last time I visited him it didn't go so well. I don't think he'd be too happy to see me. I think." He says and pours himself a glass of juice. "Why do you ask?"

Carl shrugs. "He looks good. Healthy.'

Ian walks into the living room shocked. "You went to visit Mickey in prison?!"

Carl looks at him like he just asked if aliens exist. "What? No! I bumped into him this morning Jesus Ian."

Ian just continues to stand there totally and completely frozen. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

Ian paces a few times in front of the Milkovich home before finally walking towards the door. That's until he can't even knock on door and paces some more. 

When he finally composes himself he breathes in hard and long then knocks. 

It's Mickey who opens the door. He is surprised for all of two seconds before scowling at Ian. "The fuck you want?"

"You're out."

"Wow, so perceptive."

"Can I talk to you?" Ian starts to get into the house but Mickey stops him. 

"You can talk here."

Ian rubs a hand across his face. "I'm sorry Mick. I'm sorry I never came back to visit you." Mickey just rolls his eyes. 

"Mickey we all deserve second chances." 

Mickey shakes his head left and right. "You want to get back together." he states. 

"Yes."

Silence. 

"I love you Mickey. I have never stopped and never will."

Mickey's eyes soften and then he calls out, "Jessie get out here!"

That's new. Ian has never heard that name before. A tall guy with brown hair and lots of tattoos comes to the door and stands behind Mickey "Yeah?"

Mickey looks at Ian. "This is my boyfriend." 

Ian blinks a few times. "Wha...what?"

Mickey crosses his arms but doesn't repeat the statement. Ian nods severally and swallows painfully before turning back and going down the stairs. 

"Ian." he halts. "We can get back together."

Now Ian is just confused. He looks between Mickey and this Jessie character. "I..."

Mickey scratches the back of his head and looks at the ground. "Jessie's had my back in the joint form day fucking one."

"Okay...."

"Unlike you." Mickey continues. Ian doesn't say anything. "So if you want to be with me, you're gonna have to be with _us_."

Ian frowns because he's pretty sure he's missing something. "I don't... I'm not sure I know what you mean Mick."

"Yeah you do."

Ian breathes in loudly and gives a bitter chuckle. "And if I don't want to?"

"Then I won't take you back."

Ian studies Jesse one more time. It doesn't matter how long Mickey and Jessie have been hooking up. No way this guy is better than him.  
And Ian is going to show Mickey just that. 

He loves Mickey. 

He will fight for Mickey. 

Jessie doesn't stand a fucking chance. 

"I'll do it." Ian replies with a smile. He offers Jessie a handshake. "Nice to meet you Jessie."

Mickey seems surprised but the look on his face soon transforms into a smirk as he watches both of them shakes hands. 

Ian's got this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sleepy.  
> What are u thinking? Feedback appreciated ❤❤


	2. Chapter 2

Ian hasn’t been to see Mickey and _Jessie_ since three days ago when Mickey had given him that ultimatum. He needed some time to process and mentally prepare himself. He wanted Mickey yes, he needed Mickey, he fucking loved that man. Till the day he dies Ian will love that man. So he was not afraid of something as small as another guy that he would get rid of in no time. It's his day off so he showers and puts on a t-shirt and jeans then heads to the Milkovich home. 

Ian finds Mickey and Jesse looking all lovey and cozy on the couch watching some wrestling match. 

“Oh look, he came back.” Jessie points out and Ian scowls at him. “Thought you’d chickened out.”

“You would love that wouldn’t you?” Ian asks.

“I thought you’d left too Gallagher.”

Ian smiles and joins them couch. “I'm never leaving you again Mick. Made that mistake once before.” He gives Jessie a tight fake smile. 

Mickey stands up. “We are out of beer. I'm going to get some. You two stay here, talk or what the fuck ever. Either way when I get back I want you two getting along.” Beat. “Or neither of you gets to have me.”

Ian and Jessie watch as Mickey walks out of the house and immediately the door shuts turn to look at each other. “He's mine. He’s _been_ mine for a year now and I'm not sharing.”

Ian smirks and leans back on the couch. “You're good looking, nice hair, I’ll give you that. But that’s about all you have going for ya.”

“Really? Because I'm not the one who dumped Mickey and refused to visit him in jail despite him being arrested because of me.”

Ian squints at him. “That may be, but I dated Mickey for much longer than you have and I will always be number one in here.” He stabs at Jessie’s chest and the latter kicks his hand away angrily. But behind that anger is what Ian can only identify as hurt. It makes him frown in confusion.

“Yeah.” Jessie sniffs. “Even in prison and despite being together for as long as we have he has never given himself to me fully. Always holding on to the hope that would come back to him, come to visit him.” he turns and gives Ian a blank stare. “But you never did.”

“It's complicated.”

“Is it now?”

“With us? Yes. It always has been.”

Silence.

“Why did you agree to do this?” Ian finally asks after they have both been silent in thought for long enough.

“Because I love him, and he may love me in his own way but…” he shrugs. “I know Mickey will never truly be over you.”

“He ever say that?”

“No. in fact he spent a lot of time denying it. But I'm not stupid.” He blinks at Ian. “But I'd rather date you both than not date Mickey.”

“Same.”

“So I guess we have to get along if we don’t want to lose him?”

Ian nods. “Guess so.” 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

“So?” Mickey asks as he joins them and hands them each a beer. “What's the verdict?”

Anything for you Mick. “Ian says and kisses Mickey on the neck.” 

Mickey smirks happily. He loves Ian, always has. And even though he doesn’t love Jessie as much as he loves the redhead it's still there. So if he can have the both of them the better. He reaches for the remote and surfs for another match.

The three of them sit there watching TV with Mickey seated in the middle. Jessie has a hand on his thigh while Ian laid his head on Mickey’s shoulder. He was pretty sure this is like every gay man’s dream. To have two hot as hell good-looking boyfriends who loved him. Mickey could already predict he's going to be a very happy man now that he's out of jail. With Ian's monster dick and Jessie’s gag reflex how could he not be?

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

Two days later Mickey gets back home to find his boyfriends glaring at each other and breathing heavily. He looks around at the ruined kitchen and gapes wordlessly at all the broken plates and cups then looks at Ian and Jessie’s torn clothes. There’s different types of foods all over the kitchen floor and wall.

 

“What the fuck transpired here? Huh!” the two men don’t stop glaring daggers at each other. “I'm talking to both of you!” he shouts and they both turn to him. “All I did was go to the fucking store. What happened to you two getting along?”

Ian breathes and turns to Jessie. “You wanna tell him or should I?”

Jessie shakes his head and laughs bitterly. 

 

_Twenty Seven Hours Earlier._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ Anon i don know what kind of ending you had in mind but this is the only way i could go.

_Twenty Seven Hours Earlier_

 

After watching wrestling matches to Mickey's fill, soon they were all feeling sleepy. Ian stayed in the living room texting with his family before he could join Mickey and Jessie in bed. This is the first time he will be spending a night with both of them. He tells his family goodnight and goes to brush his teeth.

He enters the bedroom to finds Jessie and Mickey making out with Jessie straddling _his_ Mickey. Ian takes a deep breath. He honestly doesn’t think he can share Mickey. This in itself is making Ian want to stub Jessie in the back, literally. He rubs a hand across his face and lies on the bed next to Mickey. 

Ian watches as Jessie touches and sucks on Mickey's nipples. He looks at Mickey who is watching him. he bites his lip nervously and Mickey gives him a small smile and pulls him in for a kiss. This is also the first time they’ve made out since Mickey came out. He already knew his feelings had come flowing back, but when Mickey kisses him Ian can't help but deepen the kiss. 

He had forgotten how good Mickey's kisses feel and how much he feels them in his entire body. Mickey seems to feel it too because he moans and sucks on Ian's tongue. Ian then seems to remember there a third a party and he comes up with a plan. He pecks Mickey and gets on his knees. He kisses Jessie to distract him so he can get him off Mickey. Ian gives him a nice good open mouthed kiss as he pushes him off slowly. 

Once Jessie is off Mickey Ian straddles him instead. Jessie is still pretty distracted. Ian stops kissing him to start kissing Mickey again who receives him eagerly and wraps an arm around his neck. He allows Jessie to touch him as he reaches for the lube. He needs Mickey distracted too for his plan to come through. So he rubs his fingers to warm the lube and starts to prep Mickey. Jessie pulls Ian off Mickey's mouth so he can start kissing him. 

Ian lets it happen as he continues to prep Mickey. once he's sure Mickey's ready to go he doesn’t waste any time before sliding inside. He groans loudly from the feeling. God, he had missed this. He starts to fuck Mickey good and hard just the way the other man likes it. Ian knows when the pleasure is too much Mickey usually stops kissing in favor of moaning. Which is exactly what happens now. Ian gives it his all and Mickey stops kissing Jessie so he can start cursing and moaning uncontrollably. 

When Jessie tries to go for Mickey's neck Ian pushes him off. Jessie glares at him and starts to touch Mickey, but Ian removes his hand discreetly. When Jessie tries to go for Mickey's nipples again Ian pushes him off, again. Jessie is getting angry now but Ian doesn’t care. He continues to fuck Mickey and purposely goes for Mickey's prostate.

“Shit, fuck! Gallagher!”

Ian doesn’t allow Jessie to get back in there and he eventually stops trying. This is when Ian hugs Mickey and continues to drill into him. Mickey is too gone to notice that there is someone missing, too immersed in the pleasure to even see that Ian kicked Jessie off of the threesome. But Ian still doesn’t care. This relationship only has room for him and Mickey. and he's going to remind Mickey of how much he loves orgasms with him. just him. 

 

**~0~**

 

It's later when Mickey is sated and passed out that Jessie stares at Ian narrowing his eyes. “What?” Ian asks.

“You're on.” Jessie whispers before settling on Mickey's other side and putting an arm around his waist. 

Ian only smirks and kisses Mickey on the forehead before settling for sleep too.

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

_Following Morning_

 

“That was nice.” Mickey yawns as he sits up in bed. “I feel like coffee.”

Ian kisses him. “I got you.” He offers before Jessie can say anything. 

He goes into the kitchen and prepares a pot then goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He looks at the reflection in the mirror and can't help but smile. Within no time he will have pushed Jessie away completely. He just knows it. 

He is however taken by surprise when Jessie retaliates.

Ian is on his way out when he hears Mickey shout. “Ian, what the hell? You promised me fucking coffee!” 

Ian quickly gets out of the bathroom. He goes to the kitchen and finds the coffee maker is indeed empty. He looks around shocked for a minute. That’s when Jessie comes into the kitchen. He kisses Mickey on the cheek. 

“It's okay babe, I got you.”

“Thanks.” Mickey mumbles and heads into the living room.

“You poured my coffee down the drain.” Ian accuses in a whisper.

“Really?” Jessie asks innocently. “Can you prove it?”

“Fucker.” Ian insults before reaching for the pan so he can make eggs and bacon. He doesn’t count Jessie in of course. 

“Where’s Jessie’s?” Mickey asks as Ian sets his food on the coffee table.

“He already had his in the kitchen.”

Mickey nods and chews on the bacon with a sexy moan. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

The entire day is Ian and Jessie one upping each other. If Jessie goes to get Mickey his cigarettes, Ian gives Mickey and massage and fucks him while he's at it. He has never been able to resist Mickey's bubble butt.

If Ian makes them lunch Jessie googles recipes and makes a rare dish that Ian hates to admit is kind of delicious. 

It's a whole twenty four hours of Mickey feeling dotted upon and like he's being treated like a king. Ian and Jessie really worked out their issues. He couldn’t be happier about it. Mickey feels comfortable enough to leave them alone so he can go to the store and buy some cheetos. He kisses them both goodbye. They both try to elongate the kisses but Mickey just laughs and then heads out.

Ian turns to Jessie as soon as the door is closed. “So obviously I'm making dinner.”

Jessie scoffs. “I don’t think so. I'm the better chef so it goes without saying _I_ should be the one doing it.”

“I know what he likes.”

“So do I.”

Ian shrugs. “Do what you gotta do, but I'm making _my_ boyfriend dinner.”

“So am I.” Jessie challenges and they both run into the kitchen and start picking out ingredients. 

They both cook in silence, even though they continue to compete. They are almost done when Jessie brings the up the night before. “I cannot believe you kicked me out of having sex with Mickey. I'm as much a part of this as you are!”

“For now.” Ian chuckles mockingly.

“You fucking asshole. You think I can't kick you out!”

Ian turns to him. “I'd like to see you try.”

“I hope you choke and die from whatever diarrhea your contorting over there.”

Ian glares at Jessie and grits his teeth. “You are nobody, no one. you are just the guy who kept the bed warm before he eventually came back to _me_. You're just the guy who kept him company in prison because I wasn’t there. You are nada, zilch. You shouldn’t even be here. You looked after him when I wasn’t there. And I'm extremely grateful for that. But I'm here now so it's time for you to exit, please.”

Jessie growls before pushing Ian against the counter. “You're fucking dead.”

Ian pushes him back. “I’d like to, See. You. Try.” Ian pushes him back and he breaks the eggs that were on the table behind him. “Go ahead, damage Mickey's kitchen. Let’s see how you get out of it.”

Jessie punches him and Ian had been waiting for that. He punches him back and when Jessie drops on the floor Ian gets on top of him. Jessie is strong so Ian doesn’t get a hit in so instead they roll around a few times. Ian hears his long sleeved t-shirt tear from where Jessie is pulling at it. So Ian does the same to Jessie’s shirt. 

Ian manages to push him away and stands. He looks around the kitchen and sees whatever Jessie was preparing. “You poured my coffee, let’s see how you feel when I do this.” 

“No!” Jessie shouts but it's too late. His dinner is none existent. 

His face gets even redder and he pushes at Ian and tips his beef stew too. It lands on the floor and Ian gets out of the way so doesn’t get burned. “You stupid son of a bitch!” Ian yells right before he reaches for the plates behind him and throws them at Jessie. 

Jessie on the other hand ducks then bends and picks some of Ian's stew with his hands then throws it at Ian, Ian gets out of the way and it's lands on the wall behind him.

They try fighting again but they're evenly matched. So they just glare at each other breathing heavily. They are both so angry they don’t even hear Mickey come in until,

“I'm talking to both of you!”

Ian breathes and turns to Jessie. “You wanna tell him or should I?”

Jessie shakes his head and laughs bitterly. “Mickey, baby, I can't be in a relationship with him.”

“I can't be in a relationship with _him._ ” Ian chimes in.

Mickey puts everything he bought on the kitchen table and rubs a hand across his face in frustration. “Get out.”

“Who?” Ian and Jessie chorus.

“Both of you.” Mickey says calmly. “I made it abundantly fucking clear. Get along or no one gets to have me. So out.” They continue to stand and stare at him. “I SAID OUT!”

Ian and Jessie quickly disperse and leave the Milkovich house.

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

_Two Weeks Later_

 

Ian thinks this enough time for Mickey to have cooled down. So as soon as he gets off work he showers then heads to Mickey's. he knocks on the door lightly.

“What?” he hears from the other side before the door swings open. As soon as Mickey sees him he shuts the door. “Fuck off.” Ian stops it with his leg.

“Five minutes Mick, please.”

Mickey looks at him for a few and then makes way for Ian to get in. they are quiet for a few minutes till Mickey gets impatient. “Start fucking talking.”

Ian takes a step towards him. “I love you Mickey. I love you so fucking much. You can't blame me for not wanting to share you.”

Mickey diverts his eyes and looks at the floor. “You lied to me.”

“I tried. But I couldn’t.”

“You didn’t come to see me.”

Ian knows he's refereeing to prison. “After out last encounter I didn’t think you wanted to see me again.” He explains softly.

Mickey goes quiet again.

Ian walks towards him and takes his hands. “Mickey it's _us._ Ian and Mickey, Mickey and Ian. We fight, then get back together no matter what, that’s what we do. Come on Mickey, I know you miss me, you miss us.” 

Ian pecks Mickey on the lips. Mickey doesn’t move so Ian does it again. And again. And again. The last time he deepens the kiss. Mickey resists at first but soon gives in, wraps his arms around Ian's shoulders.

“Two of us.” Kiss.

“Yes.” Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. “No one else.” Ian says. “Just you and I.” more kissing.

“Fuck I missed you.” Mickey moans and wraps his legs around Ian who walks them towards Mickey's room.

He drops Mickey gently on the bed and gets on top of him. “Missed you too Mick. So much.” They're undressed within no time. “I love you, I love you so much Mick.” Ian moans as they make love slower this time. 

“Mmm… me too. Me too Ian. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading guys!!!


End file.
